


Missed You

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: It had been four days. Just four days and Keith already couldn’t take it. Lance, Shiro, and Pidge were all gone on a mission. Coran had told them it should take about a week in the debriefing. Keith thought he’d be fine. Sure he’d miss his boyfriend, but he was a loner. He was used to being on his own. It only took until the first night for Keith to not be fine.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting extra fluffy and sentimental with the smut I'm writing lately as a way to deal with whatever the fuck season 8 was.

It had been four days. Just four days and Keith already couldn’t take it. Lance, Shiro, and Pidge were all gone on a mission. Coran had told them it should take about a week in the debriefing. Keith thought he’d be fine. Sure he’d miss his boyfriend, but he was a loner. He was used to being on his own, used to the people he loved disappearing from his life. That thought made him roll his eyes at his own inner dramatics. Lance was only going to be gone for a week. It wasn’t anything like when Shiro was abducted during Kerberos. Or when his mom-

The point is, he was used to being alone. Hell, he even liked being alone. He always needed some quiet time to himself, away from the noise of other people. So he was fine when he found out Lance would be gone a while. He was fine when his boyfriend kissed him goodbye in the hangar. He was fine.

It only took until the first night for Keith to not be fine. He hadn’t realized how much he grown used to Lance’s presence. That constant stream of chatter was a comforting sound in the silence of the castle. Having someone by his side he could tease and joke with, could share conspiring glances with every time Coran started another one of his tall tales had somehow become second nature to him. The gentle touches, the endearing words, the loud laughter, and his smile. That beautiful, radiant smile. There was a Lance-shaped hole in his chest.

It was at its worst at night. His bed was empty and cold now, just like it had been for most of his life. But for a few glorious months that bed had become a home. It was the place of sleepy cuddles and spontaneous pillow fights. Of whispered conversations, frustrated tears, and soothing words. Of a hands stroking lovingly down his back or through his hair. Of slow kisses and messy kisses and hands roaming everywhere they could. Of fast, rough sex and slow, deep sex alike. Of panting breaths and desperate moans and a special kind of vulnerability that Keith would never allow anyone else to see. Of a pair of deep blue eyes, blinking open hazily as a voice still rough from sleep complained loudly about how it was too early, Keith, go back to bed.

It felt cold without Lance. It felt empty in more ways than just the lack of an extra body. The sheets still smelled like Lance’s flowery body wash, like his citrus shampoo and the almost cinnamon smell of the moisturizer he applied religiously. His jacket had been left behind, hanging on the hook by the door. Or at least it was until Keith started wearing it each night as though it were a part of his pajamas.

It was lonely now. Keith had been lonely much of his life, but he’d been used to it before. He could tolerate the long silences, the countless hours spent with only himself for company. Now it just felt unbearable. Hunk, Allura, and Coran all made good enough company, but none of them were Lance. There was no more cheerful laughter ringing through the halls, no more loud, boisterous voice, no more arms carelessly draped across his shoulders or steady weight leaned against his side. He hadn’t realized how much life Lance brought to the place until he was gone. He hadn’t realized how much Lance brought everyone together, drawing laughter from them, reminding them to take a break and relax. He brought fun to the team, something that the others seemed all too often to forget about in the middle of this god forsaken war. He took the others out of their heads and breathed life back into their smiles. He was the glue that held them together. The rock that they could lean on when they just needed to feel like a person again, and not some cog in the machine of war. He was a home.

It had been four days. Just four days and Keith already couldn’t take it. He wasn’t allowed to contact Lance for the duration of the mission as it could blow their cover. Keith tried to comfort himself with the thought that the waiting was already halfway over. Just a few more days to go and he could see his boyfriend’s smile again. Just a little longer.

Something changed the fifth day. He’d decided to spend that entire day down on the training deck, the onslaught of droids and simulations a welcome distraction. Keith beat the silence out of the air, beat the frustration from his lungs, beat the aching in his chest until it spread to his knuckles and the muscles in his legs. His body had been so exhausted afterwards that Keith had collapsed into bed straight away, out like a light from the moment his head hit the pillow. He slept deeply at first, not a single dream plaguing his mind for hours.

It was already early morning on the sixth day when that changed. Warm brown hands curled through his mind, soothing away the ache of his muscles and running feather light touches over his skin. Hot breaths puffed against the lobe of his ear, a low and husky groan filling the air. There was a pleasurable sensation sourced between his legs. And the eyes. A pair of blue eyes, burning at him like the blue flames that were said to be hotter than regular tongues of golden fire.

The pleasure was cresting within him, coiling low between his hips when he awoke with a start. Keith was bathed in sweat, his clothes sticking to his body and the sheets tangled around him. He was painfully hard, even the slightest shift of his hips causing him to groan. Keith glanced desperately to the side, blinking in surprise when he found the bed empty. Then he remembered that Lance was far away on a mission, and he groaned for an entirely different reason.

The battle to untangle himself from the sheets was not his proudest moment, and the fact that Lance wasn’t there to witness it was perhaps the only good thing about him being away. Keith finally managed to pull himself free, quickly ripping off Lance’s jacket and his sweat-soaked shirt before collapsing back onto the mattress, panting.

Slowly, he trailed his hand down from where he’d thrown it lazily across his stomach, dipping down below the waistband of his boxers. He hissed as his palm closed around his aching cock, giving it one, two, three firm pumps before pulling it out into the open air. He took a moment to tease around the head, whimpering slightly as he imagined soft, tanned hands in the place of his own. Then he gripped the shaft, a moan escaping his lips as he began to stroke himself. His movements started slow, still weighed down by sleep. However, he was quickly growing desperate, his hips bucking up into his palm as little gasps and cries filled the room. It wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed something more.

Hastily, Keith pushed his boxers down and off, letting them fall to the floor. He rolled over onto his stomach, snatching Lance’s pillow and getting his knees under himself. His hand curled down under the bed, digging around a few moments before his fingers finally closed over the small bottle. Keith sighed in relief as he popped the cap open, squeezing some lube out onto his palm and rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. He raised his ass into the air, pressing his face down into Lance’s pillow and taking a deep breath. A finger slipped between his cheeks, rubbing a few circles around the tight rim before he was pushing inside.

Keith bit his lip, pushing in until he had the digit fully sheathed. He started a slow rhythm, pumping it lazily in and out of himself as he tried to find his prostate. After a few moments he managed to crook his finger just right, a high-pitched cry tearing from his lips as his legs shook underneath him. He began to tease around the bundle of nerves, just enough pressure to send little shocks of pleasure down his spine, but not so much as to overwhelm. It was just the way Lance would start stretching him, making him desperate for the stimulation until he was reduced to a begging, whining mess.

Keith slipped another finger inside, spreading them apart with a low groan. His free hand snaked down, wrapping back around his dripping cock and starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Lance,” Keith moaned into the pillow, his fingers speeding up just the way Lance’s would when he heard Keith crying out for him. He sobbed as he put a third finger inside, scissoring them on every other thrust and rubbing brutally along his prostate.

“Lance! Fuck me! Please, Lance, fuck me!”

Keith was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn’t hear the door swishing open behind him, or the sharp intake of breath that accompanied it.

“Lance!” Keith gasped out. “L-Lance!”

He was nearing the edge, fingering himself brutally as he pumped his cock. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, little hiccuping sobs littering the air.

“Lance, gonna come!”

Keith yelped in surprise as a hand wrapped around his chest, yanking him abruptly backwards until his back hit something warm and solid. He whipped his head around, eyes wide as they met a pair of hungry blue irises.

“Missed me?” A low voice grated against his ear.

“Lance?!” Keith gasped out. “Y-you-”

He was cut off as Lance shoved his fingers in where Keith’s had been before, the digits pounding into him mercilessly. Keith cried out, squirming around as Lance held the smaller boy against him.

“Couldn’t last a week without me being inside you, hmm?”

Keith couldn’t form words, to busy sobbing as his walls fluttered around the digits abusing them. The hand securing Keith’s chest pinched at a nipple and Keith keened, his back arching sharply.

“You know, I thought of you every day,” Lance whispered. “Your smile, your laugh. The way your tight hole feels around my cock.”

Keith moaned, clutching desperately at the hand wrapped around his chest as his head lolled back against Lance’s shoulder.

“Most of all I thought of your eyes. That sharp gleam you get in them when you’re teasing me, the way they seem to spark in the middle of a battle, or how they go all soft when you’re tired. Or the way they are right now,” Lance said, staring at the trembling boy in his arms. “All hazy because you can’t get a single thought in your head from being fucked too hard.”

Keith whined, trying to press even closer into Lance.

“You want that, baby? Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t think?”

“Y-yes!” Keith sobbed out. “Missed you!”

Lance laughed softly, kissing away the pitiful whine that left Keith’s throat when he drew his fingers out. Keith heard the sound of a zipper behind him, then something hard caught on the rim of his loose hole. “Missed me or my dick?” Lance asked breathlessly.

Keith didn’t have time to answer before Lance was pushing inside; a slow, smooth glide that sent pleasure curling deep inside him. Keith’s mouth dropped open in a long, wanton moan, his hands flying back to tangle themselves in strands of Lance’s hair. For a moment he simply knelt there, trembling and trying to regain the breath that had been punched out of him with the drag of Lance’s cock. Finally, he managed to rasp out, “Both.”

A hot mouth was on his neck, and then those sturdy hips pulled back, snapping forward again and making Keith’s body lurch with their force. His mouth went slack as cry after cry tumbled out of it, one of Lance’s hands curling around his hip and the other across his chest so he could bounce Keith on his dick. The thrusts were long but hard, Keith’s dripping cock bouncing with each deep push inside of him.

Lance was picking up the pace. The grip on Keith’s hip turned bruising so that he didn’t accidentally buck the other boy off. Keith was babbling nonsense now, craning his head so he could sob into Lance’s shoulder, his fingers scrambling along the back of Lance’s neck as he tried desperately to hold on.

“Ah, ah, fuck! L-L-ah-nce, s-so good, f-nn! God, I love- AH! Ah, ah, ah, fuck, nmm, nn, ah!”

Lance growled low in his throat, his hips driving even deeper. He trailed both his hands up Keith’s body, causing the smaller boy to shiver wherever they touched, until suddenly his fingers closed around Keith’s nipples. Keith screamed, throwing his head back while Lance pinched and rolled the nubs at the same time he was fucking into Keith’s tight hole. His pinches and tugs were harsh, those hands on Keith’s chest the only thing keeping him pressed against Lance. Keith’s hands clutched at Lance’s arms, clinging on as Lance toyed with him.

“You love it when I play with you here, hmm?” Lance murmured, accentuating his point with an especially hard tug on Keith’s nipple. “Love it even more when I’m fucking you and teasing you at the same time. Who would’ve known the tough Keith Kogane has sensitive nipples?”

Keith sobbed, his fingers scrambling uselessly along Lance’s arms. He felt like he was going insane. The pleasure deep inside him mixed with the sparks of pain in a way that was much too good. He screamed again when Lance pinched down hard on both nubs simultaneously, squeezing them between his fingers as he drilled into Keith’s prostate.

“Lance, please!” He sobbed. “I-I’m gonna- need to-”

Without warning Lance released one of his nipples and wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock. Keith wailed, his vision whiting out. One more pinch of his nipple combined with a harsh tug up his cock sent him over the edge, his release shooting out as his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

“Keith!” Lance gasped behind him, slamming his hips in hard enough to make Keith’s body jerk as he came inside him. Keith’s spine was arched tight, shaking like a leaf as his orgasm tore through him. After a few long moments his muscles relaxed, allowing him to collapse forward into the sheets.

His mind felt fuzzy at the edges, body tingling as waves of pleasure continued to roll through him. He slowly became aware of Lance’s ragged breathing behind him. The other boy didn’t move for a long time, but eventually Keith heard him shuffling around, the sound of clothes being shed coming from behind. Hazily he realized that Lance had been pretty much fully clothed the entire time, too aroused upon finding Keith fingering himself to bother taking the time to strip.

A pair of hands landed on his ass, kneading the cheeks before pulling them apart. He whined as cold air hit his exposed hole. He could feel Lance’s cum dripping out of it and down onto his thighs. Keith braced himself, expecting a pair of fingers to curl inside him and work on cleaning him out.

Instead he felt something thick pushing at his hole, and before Keith even had time to understand what was happening Lance was thrusting back inside. A strangled cry left Keith’s lips, his back arching tight as his fingers scrambled against the sheets. Lance’s weight settled over his back, pinning him down as his hands gripped Keith’s hips and raised them just slightly to the point where Keith’s cock was no longer trapped under his body.

Keith whined as he was filled, body shaking uncontrollably. He could feel Lance’s cum rushing down his thighs, pushed out but the thick length sinking into him. A high pitched mewl was torn from him as Lance rubbed right along his prostate, still sensitive from having been so thoroughly pounded only moments before.

Lance paused when he was fully inside, nipping at Keith’s ear and making the smaller boy’s breath catch in his throat. “Do you need to stop?” Lance whispered, his voice low but sincere and attentive. Keith shook his head, burying his face into the pillow he’d been using before Lance came in. The other boy pressed a kiss tenderly to the nape of his neck. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

Then Lance’s hips drew back, the tip catching on Keith’s rim before he pushed back in. The pace was slow but deep, dragging just right along his walls and making Keith clench down with each steady stroke directly against his prostate. The smaller boy sobbed, fisting his hands in the sheets as Lance took him apart, piece by piece.

He was trapped between the mattress and the firm weight of Lance’s body. It should have felt suffocating, but instead he felt warm, safe, loved. All these feelings were overwhelming, spilling over into the form of tears sliding down his cheeks and quiet, hiccuping breaths edging into moans. The stirring of Lance’s cock deep inside him only added fuel to the fire burning bright in his chest and settling low between his hips.

He reached back, a hand tangling itself in Lance’s hair. The other boy hummed low and soothing behind him, reaching forward to twine his fingers with Keith’s free hand. Lance’s other hand was wrapped around Keith’s middle, holding him close and guiding Keith’s body into each slow, heavy thrust. Warmth spread from everywhere Lance touched, from each little kiss he peppered onto Keith’s neck, shoulder, cheek, anywhere he could reach.

“That’s it, honey,” Lance whispered, his voice soft. “Let me take care of you.”

A sob spilled passed Keith’s lips, and he tried to press impossibly closer to his boyfriend. “Missed you,” he gasped out. “Lance, missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Lance murmured back, never pausing in his deep thrusts. “So much that I got everything done as quick as I could. Came back to you a whole day early and found you fucking yourself on your fingers. Tell me, Keith, what were you thinking about while you were playing with your little hole?”

“This,” Keith moaned out. “You. Just wanted you.” A cry escaped his lips as Lance pressed just a little harder into his prostate.

“Thought of you every day,” Lance whispered. His words were starting to slur slightly. He nuzzled aside the hair sticking to the back of Keith’s neck so he could press more tender kiss there. Keith whined, arching up into him. “Thought of your voice and your laugh and the way you feel in my arms. Thought of how much I love you. God, Keith, I love you so much.”

“Lance,” Keith gasped out. Their pace was picking up a little, Keith’s body rocking gently against the sheets. “L-love you. I love you, too.”

“Gonna take care of you Keith,” Lance continued on. “Take such good care of you. Gonna hold your hand and be there when you cry. Gonna sooth away every nightmare, stay up with you when you can’t sleep. Gonna make you that awful tea you like and do everything I can to make you smile. Every day. Always, Keith, always, always, always.”

“Lance!” Keith sobbed out. He wasn’t so sure the tears pouring down his face were just from the pleasure anymore. “Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance!”

“I got you, baby,” Lance murmured, kissing the shell of his ear. “Always got you, Keith.”

The hand Lance had wrapped around his waist trailed down, taking Keith’s cock and pumping it slow and firm, just like how he was thrusting into him. Keith whined, all capacity to form words escaping him as his world narrowed down to the feeling inside and around him. With a strangled cry he was coming, shooting into the sheets below him as his hole clenched and spasmed.

“Keith!” Lance gasped against his neck, coming a moment later and filling the smaller boy up. Keith moaned low in his throat, biting his lip as he felt the warmth spread inside him.

The two lay there for a long time, trying to catch their breath, but also not willing to give up an inch of space between themselves. After a while Keith hazily blinked his eyes open. They landed on a warm brown hand, fingers laced with his own. With a soft smile Keith brought that hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it, then one on each of the knuckles, each joint in the fingers, until moving down to pepper kisses along the wrist.

He felt a hand gently take his chin, turning his face to the side. Keith froze when he came face to face with a pair of blue eyes, overflowing with so much love that it took his breath away. Then those eyes closed, and for a moment Keith’s heart sank. However it didn’t last long, because the next moment Lance was pressing his lips to his. The warmth flowed back into him and the two lay there, Lance’s body over him like a blanket, like a shield, as they kissed slow and steady.

Despite the relaxed pace, they still eventually had to pull apart for air. They stared into each others eyes one more time, both their gazes soft and full of love. Lance leaned in to press a tender kiss to Keith’s brow. Keith whined as he felt the other boy pulling out, his hole fluttering sensitively. He did not like the way Lance’s body heat disappeared from around him, and he instantly tried to get up and chase that warmth, only for his legs to give way under him.

“Stay here, honey,” Lance murmured, his thumb stroking lovingly along Keith’s cheek. “I’m just gonna get something to clean us up.”

Keith let out another sound of protest, but Lance merely traced his thumb along his jawline, taking the time to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Keith rolled over onto his back, listening to the sound of water running as he enjoyed the warm glow still buzzing beneath his skin. Lance came back into the room then, settling himself down on the bed with a warm washcloth in hand.

“Hey there, gorgeous,“ Keith purred up at him, a pleased smile curling around his lips.

Lance’s eyes widened, his facing flushing bright red and Keith laughed softly. The other boy shook his head, a fond smile spreading across his face. “Someone’s tired, hmm?” Lance hummed, reaching out to stroke idly along Keith’s hip.

“Yeah, but it’s true though,” Keith murmured, his eyes hooded. Lance’s blush darkened and Keith’s smile only grew wider.

“Look who’s talking,” Lance whispered. He leaned down over Keith, pressing his body into him in a solid warm line. Keith’s arms came up around him, holding him close as their lips met. It was hard to kiss through the smiles on both their faces but they managed, basking in each other’s presence. Finally Lance pulled away, Keith trying to chase his lips only for him to push the smaller boy gently into the sheets. “Don’t think flattery will get you out of being cleaned up.”

Keith shrugged, smiling easily. “It was worth a shot.” The soft look in his eyes did nothing to disguise how he really felt.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at him. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Keith groaned, tilting his head as he tried and failed to hide his blush. “You’re such a dork,” he mumbled. However, he still parted his thighs obligingly, and Lance knelt between them. He took the washcloth he’d brought over earlier and gently pushed it passed Keith’s puffy rim. Keith winced, curling his fingers in the sheets. “It’s cold,” he complained.

“It was warm earlier, before someone tried to seduce me,” Lance said, quirking a brow at his boyfriend. Keith pouted, but the instant Lance leaned forward to pepper his face with kisses it melted away. “Bite your lip, baby,” Lance whispered.

Keith did as he was told. Lance started moving the cloth inside him, working on cleaning the cum out. Little cries filled the air as Keith squirmed beneath him. His walls fluttered sensitively. “Lance!” he gasped out.

“Almost done,” his boyfriend whispered. The words were soothing, but there was a gruff quality to his voice. He finally pulled the cloth out, tossing it into their hamper.

Keith blinked his eyes open heavily, not having realized he’d shut them. There were tears sticking to his lashes, and he could feel his hole still fluttering. He looked up at Lance and froze at what he saw. The other boy’s eyes were hungry, locked onto the way his hole clenched on open air. “L-Lance?” Keith rasped out.

Lance’s eyes snapped to him, and in that instant Keith felt his heart skip a beat. The next moment Lance surged down, pushing Keith’s thighs up and over his shoulders as his tongue plunged into the mess of Keith’s insides.

“Lance!” Keith gasped. His hands flew down to tangle with the other boy’s hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp as Lance’s tongue worked wonders. “D-Don’t stop! Fuck, baby, please don’t stop!”

He could feel the wet heat pushing into him, toying with his insides. Every now and then Lance would seal his lips over Keith’s hole, sucking at the rim and coaxing the smaller boy’s voice to pitches he didn’t know he could reach. He’d flick a heated gaze up at Keith through his eyelashes, pulling his tongue out and teasing with light licks around the rim until Keith was sobbing and begging for him to put it back inside. Then, just as Keith was getting too desperate to form words, he’d plunge back in, fucking him with that sinful tongue.

Keith’s eyes rolled back, his spine arching tight as his fingers scrambled desperately through Lance’s hair. With a sob he reached down and grasped at his quickly hardening cock, dragging his hand up the shaft and sobbing in relief at the friction. However, the next moment Lance was pulling his hand away, and Keith would’ve wailed in disappointment if it weren’t for the warm, brown palm that replaced it.

Lance stroked him slow and teasing, swirling his thumb around the head on each upstroke. Keith moaned loud and raw, his voice breaking from all the strain. He was trembling uncontrollably, unable to resist the urge to try and rub his thighs together despite Lance’s head being in between them. Suddenly a finger slipped into him, instantly locating and tapping down on his prostate. That shock of pleasure, combined with the warmth of a tongue still playing with his insides and a firm tug on his cock all sent him over the edge.

Keith screamed, his back arching so far off the bed that it burned, a few weak streams of cum bursting from his already well-used cock. However, what his release lacked in volume it made up for in sensation. It was like a supernova had exploded inside him, every nerve frayed as his vision whited out. He could see bursts of color behind his eyelids, his body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over it, dragging him down like a man lost at sea.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but the next time he opened his eyes he found his head resting against a warm chest, a hand stroking slowly through his hair. “You with me, beautiful?” Lance whispered. God, if his voice wasn’t the best thing that Keith had ever heard.

Keith snuggled into his chest, bringing an arm up to wrap around Lance’s waist. “I love you,” he murmured, the words soft and gentle, yet startlingly in their intensity. Startlingly in the worlds worth of emotion they conveyed, because nothing else was adequate to hold his feelings for Lance but universes upon universes.

“I love you,” Lance whispered back, and those words were just as soft, just as intense, and just as impossible to measure. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> They love each other so much <3


End file.
